Iroha Nijiue
|birth date= |height=149 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=43 kg |bust=74 cm |blood type=A |specialty=Making costumes for cosplay'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Watching cartoons and anime |theme_color= |likes=People who respect her preferences |dislikes=People who don't respect her preferences |dominate_hand=Left hand |status=Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= * * Void |participated= |fates= * Survived the killing game and escaped the virtual world * Currently unknown whereabouts |execution= |family= * Unnamed parents * Unnamed older brother * Unnamed two older sisters |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Sachiko Koshimizu (CV. )|artists = LINUJ }} Iroha Nijiue (니지우에 이로하) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Painter (초고교급 화가). Gallery :�� For more images of Iroha, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Iroha Nijiue/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Iroha is a short high school girl with fair skin and grayish teal eyes. Her long brown hair reaches past her shoulders and is tied under her chin with a small pale green bow. Iroha wears an off-white long-sleeved canvas shirt underneath a black vest with yellow buttons and a red necktie tucked under it. Over her shirt, she wears a beige plaid capelet with brownish orange fringes and a matching beret perched on the top of her head. She wears a dark brown skirt with two black stripes around its hem, with the second one much thinner than the other. She also wears a pair of short yellow and green striped socks and sandy blonde shoes with brown flaps and black stitched laces. Iroha usually carries a blue sketch pad. Its cover has a white cloud and wind design with the word "scetch" printed in rainbow colors. A head of a pink bunny with two small black dots as its eyes is also seen lying above the clouds. The sketch pad also has a red spring bind. Name Etymology Iroha's first name is written in hiragana, so no readings can be determined, but iroha is the name of the traditional ordering of the Japanese alphabet, based on an old poem. The possible kanji interpretations for her given name are 色 (iro), which means "color", a nod to her talent, and 葉 (ha), meaning "leaf", referencing the green shades on her clothes. Her surname, Nijiue, uses the kanji 虹 (niji) meaning "rainbow", and 上 (ue) meaning "up", "over", or "above", so her surname can be read as "over the rainbow". "Iroha" is also the name of Japanese morse code. Personality Iroha is a typical teenager who just wants to make friends and have fun. While she can be a bit fearful, she maintains an optimistic outlook in most situations. However, her optimistic personality turning a blind eye to the horrors of the killing game and not reading the room atmosphere sometimes makes her come off as rude to the other students. She often concentrates heavily while drawing, even in the tense situation of the Killing Game, so much so that she was unable to tell that Sora had been with her the entire time. This is mainly fueled by her habit of drawing in tough situations to collect herself, possibly developed during her childhood. Albeit her optimism Iroha appears to lack any confidence in herself or her drawings, confessing that she wasn’t too confident in drawing landscapes, further proven with her brief (and then extended) embarrassment when asked if she could be watched drawing by Sora, and when revealing she was most confident in drawing manga. When talking about her passions or interests, especially manga and anime, Iroha tends to go on small ramblings about each things she likes - though she’s able to stop herself when she realizes she’s rambling. She subsequently reveals that reading manga and watching anime is one of her few hobbies, also revealing that she’d never drawn a comic before. She isn’t against the idea of drawing one, however, and takes up on Sora’s idea of drawing one. Albeit her talent, Iroha doesn’t actually like drawing. During the 'A Woman's Fantasy' bonus scene, Iroha is shown to be somewhat perverted. It is also shown in chapter 3 when Shinji is talking to Yuki about man bonding. After Mikado's meeting, it's shown that Iroha is overly dependent on others and doesn’t try to redeem her problems by herself. It's principally due to the fact that she isn't very smart and between two sides: survive with the others or follow Void's plan to resurrect Utsuro. Iroha is an ambiguous character. She is very friendly and nice, and always thought about being friends with everyone, bur her unique goal is to survive no matter what. This had led to some actions like trying to murder Teruya in chapter 5, pushing Sora from the top of the Tower of Babel, and trying to persuade Nikei into taking her spot in killing after Mikado had threatened her to kill at the end of the third chapter. History Early Life Iroha is the daughter of a family of artists, forced into the occupation by her strict parents. Neither of her parents ever saw any value in any type of art that wasn’t framed, so they were quite quick to forbid her from drawing comics or manga. Instead, she’d been taught into drawing landscapes, developing an exceptional skill in it. With Nikei, Emma, and Hajime, she was a part of the organization Void with Nikei as the leader. The original goal of Void was to find Utsuro, who saved her when she was a child. However, failure after failure they couldn't find him until the group met Mikado. He was pretending he could arrange a meeting with Utsuro, but they needed to make sacrifices in order for him to do so leading to the start of the Killing School Trip. Her intentions wasn't bad at the origin like the other members, but she believed she needed to see Utsuro once again, otherwise she would return to her miserable life. In The Chapter 6.5 of Danganronpa Another, we can find five notes that seem to have been written by the members of Void. The third one seem to correspond to Iroha: "What is it that's missing? Why are you doing this when I'm trying to do my best? Do you hate me? I want to be recognized. Is it wrong to put effort so that I can be recognized? Then what am I working so hard for ?...." Youtube: Void Notes translations (English) Killing School Trip Iroha was one of the 15 students to introduce herself to both Sora and Yuki Maeda. After a while, all of the students par Shobai Hashimoto went beside the Monocruise. In this time, after a suggestion of going for a swim was given by Setsuka Chiebukuro, all of the students, save for Sora, Yuki, Kokoro, Emma, Mikado, and Yoruko, would agree to her idea, borrowing swimsuits from the supermarket to swim. Iroha would be seen with Setsuka at this point, being splashed by her. After Yuki said he would give up, and began to enter the water, everyone including Iroha would fall unconscious. After a while, the participants would awaken, discovering that their swimsuits were removed, with them now being in their talent uniforms. Soon after, an anonymous announcement would play, telling everyone to head to the centre park. In response, Iroha along with the other 14 participants would head to the center park. At arrival, Monocrow would appear. It was announced that he was the one who kidnapped everyone there, and the only way to leave was to kill someone, thus announcing the Killing School Trip. Days afterwards, Setsuka would send a text to Iroha, Yoruko and Sora, requesting them to meet her at the bathhouse. Along with the three they would countdown, Setsuka pushing Iroha and the other two into the bathhouse. Iroha would be revealed to be somewhat perverted in this scene, though she soon is able to leave with the other two. A little afterwards, Setsuka would suggest the idea of throwing a party, with Iroha joining in with the other participants during this time. It would be discovered that alcohol had been mixed in with the water soon after Kanade would be evidently drunk, thus leading for Iroha to help her back once the party had ended. Void Meeting After the first class trial, Iroha along with the other two unknown members of void would meet with Mikado at the monitor room. As well as the other two members, Iroha would be furious at Mikado for executing Hajime despite their plans. However, she would soon be mocked by Mikado, then being kicked out of the room for fear of being caught by Monocrow. Days later, during her investigations on the island, Iroha would run into Setsuka who would be outside of the Costume Exhibit. Once she was spotted, Iroha would be forced into the building with Emma Magorobi. A little later, Setsuka would bring Sora and Yoruko inside as well while Emma would help everyone into their costumes.She wears a vampire costume Meeting with Mikado After solving the murder of Setsuka, Mikado would meet with Iroha during the night. It would be revealed that Iroha had originally been planned to be the killer in the Second Island, intended to take Emma's spot, though it failing due to the mention of Emma's father. It'd then be revealed moments later that Iroha had also been plotted to kill two people, however she had been beat by Kanade beforehand. Mikado would soon grow angry at Iroha, saying that she had been giving excuses, thus grabbing her by her hair, beginning to threaten her. Mikado would soon give Iroha another chance to murder, saying to do so on her own when the next island would open. After Iroha would inquire about the fourth member of Void's plot to murder, Mikado would reveal that they had betrayed Void ever since they had arrived at the island. Meeting with Nikei As an affect of this, Iroha would meet with Nikei a day or so later during the night, questioning if he had really left Void as Mikado had said. After he confirmed he had, Iroha would seem to be shocked with what he had said. However, Nikei would soon inquire about why Iroha had really asked to meet with him, soon being able to discover that Iroha had wanted him to murder someone instead of her having to do so, with her believing that it was his turn to kill (Iroha was in Second and Nikei the fourth). Youtube: [SDRA2 Chapter 4 - Secret Meeting] The Final Step After Nikei's death and at the start of chapter 5, Mikado will go in Iroha's room and praising her for pushing Sora in Babel's Tower, but he also criticizes her by telling how stupid her plan was. Iroha asks then why he killed Nikei and why he added Rule 17, but Mikado yells at her telling that she shouldn't said that because he could believe that she will betray him. He then asks her to help him at the last Island. Talent & Abilities Painter Iroha is an exceptionally trained painter, able to paint pictures so lifelike that they appear to be a photograph, and with a variety of subjects; namely still life, portraits, and abstract art. Despite this she has a higher difficulty with drawing comics, with Sora noting that her skills in drawing the panels had decreased dramatically compared to her previous drawings. As revealed in Chapter Five, Iroha has the ability to draw lifelike people and corpses that can trick most people into believing they were real. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Killing Game Survivors